1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to multi-dimensional error definition, error measurement, error analysis, error function generation, error information optimization, and error correction for communication systems.
2. Background Art
System non-linearities may be compensated in real time if the non-linearities are known and fully characterized apriori or if they can be approximated “on the fly.”
“On the fly” calculations are power consuming and require large silicon real estate. Compensation techniques based on apriori knowledge, on the other hand, typically rely heavily on memory and DSP (Digital Signal Processing) algorithms.
Feedback techniques compensate for long term effects such as process drift, temperature change, aging, etc. However, having a finite feedback loop, practical considerations of sample rate and stability limit feedback techniques in terms of correction of real time signal anomalies.
Feed forward techniques may, in theory, correct for virtually every non-linearity in a system. However, feed forward techniques come at a significant price in complexity as well as efficiency.
There is a need therefore for efficient error definition, error measurement, error analysis, error function generation, error information optimization, and error correction techniques.